User talk:Ici12
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Ici12! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ichi.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 07:58, August 12, 2012 Do NOT Edit other people's works I'm not quite sure if you know how things work here so let me give you a heads up. 1. You DO NOT edit other people's works unless you are provided permission. So that means, if Ash's Smoke Magic page says "Do not edit this article without my permission" it means DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION. I am more than aware that you asked him and I commend you on that since most new users tend to go about editing without permission. However, he has not replied yet and that doesn't exactly mean that you have full rights to edit his page. If we applied what you just did, I could ask "Can I edit Ichi Murasaki?" and then completely wipe the page with spam. WAIT for a reply 2. It's similar to 1. except you just took it to a worser level. Ayame Crystalheart. Normally I wouldn't care however, you just touched her article and that's where I feel I have to step in. Once again, even if an article doesn't have a property template, YOU DO NOT edit other people's works. What on earth gave you the idea that Ayame meant to say White Cat instead of Rabbit? If she says it's a Rabbit, then it's a Rabbit. You. Do. Not. Edit. Articles belonging to others, got that? That's how all fanon wikias work and a couple of official wikis apply that rule as well. On a final note, welcome to the wikia P.S- I'm farly certain that you got the pictures of Ichi Murasaki mixed up unless his appearance grow younger rather than older The Pink Sheep 09:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry, but I've abandoned that project. In my profile, there's a list of articles I have abandoned. Besides, it was a six-member guild and I already had six members. I'm sorry if I ruined plans. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 10:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 How things work. DO NOT touch other people's stuff or use their stuff without permission. I just noticed you actually edited Ayame's page. Use your head, please.' Do this again and you're getting blocked.' That kind of nonsense is not tolerated here. You've been warned. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) sure you can use Fire-Make, though it would've been nice if you had waited until i had replied before you actually posted it on the page (just keep that in mind when you request use of other people's magic) but again yes you may use Fire-Make (and feel free to create your own spells too it helps add to the magic and expand upon the capabilities) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC)